


Unabashedly in Love

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, and i'm in rare pair hell everybody, everyone loves Suga, iwaizumi is a good cook, oikawa own a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Despite not seeing each other often enough, the college work that fills their time and the volleyball practices in the middle, Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are still completely in love and committed to each other. Sugawara is sleeping over. It's a rare occasion and one they greatly cherish. Domestic fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ship, saw the 26 works on ao3, felt like crying myself to sleep but instead wrote this! To everyone stuck in rare pair hell, I love you all and stay strong! Also, I hope you like this! ^_^

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**To: Sugawara Koushi**

 

 “Sleep over this weekend? We miss you!”

 

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**To Oikawa Tooru**

“I miss you too!! Yes, pick me up after practice?”

 

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

**To: Sugawara Koushi**

“I’ll be there, see you soon Koushi <3”

 

Once practice was over, Suga waved goodbye to his teammates and left. Currently, in his second year of university, it wasn’t often that he, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had the chance to spend more than just a few hours together. An entire weekend seemed like a blessing. Usually, they had to split. Oikawa and Iwaizumi lived together and went to the same university, so they saw each other a lot, but because Sugawara attended a different university, it was often hard to get three schedules to line up perfectly. Sometimes they made sacrifices on school work, working extra hard the next days just because the need to be with each other took too much out of them. And being together replenished lost energy. It was like recharging a battery. It made them feel livelier the next weeks without each other. Even though it was hard to endure so much time apart from Sugawara, they would meet separately sometimes. Keeping up with each other’s lives in whatever way they could, too in love to give in or give up on being together.

 

Suga walked slowly to the front entrance of the university and when he arrived Oikawa was already there waiting for him, scarf around his neck, the evening chill biting into his cheeks. Sugawara smiled when he saw him, sitting on top of his bike, looking as high and as mighty as he always does, and met his gaze. Walking up to him, Suga pushed the scarfed down a little, kissed Oikawa’s lips and licked his way into his mouth. The inside was burning in contrast with the wind bite and Sugawara relished in those few seconds of warmth before pulling away to push the scarf up again, covering half of Oikawa’s face. They rubbed noses and didn’t say much more than whispered hellos. Suga climbed to the back of the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso, nuzzling his scarf covered neck.

 

The ride to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s shared apartment wasn’t too long, thirty minutes tops and hopefully they wouldn’t catch much traffic. Sugawara’s body feels tired, as it always does after long and intense exertion, and he wishes he could be home already. To be inside Iwaizumi’s embrace and touch his freezing cheeks to the others warm ones. Being home for a while now, Iwa’s definitely in sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie, socked feet padding through the floorboards. Sugawara could not yearn for that sight more than he did right now.

From time to time, Oikawa would call his name, muffled by the scarf around his mouth, just to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep. Suga would squeeze him just a little tighter, to inform him he is still awake.

           

Finally, they arrived to their most desired destination. Oikawa turned off the bike and they got off. Putting one arm around Suga and fishing for his keys with his other hand, they went up the steps to apartment 7 on the third floor. Before going in they could already smell Iwaizumi’s cooking, Sugawara suddenly feeling way more awake and Oikawa almost drooling. Turning the key on the lock, Oikawa opened the door for Sugawara, who made quick work of taking off his shoes and leaving them by the entrance, and walked down the left to the kitchen. Barely noticing the already prepared table and his nose being filled with the amazing smell of dinner, his body moved fast to meet Iwaizumi’s, who was already waiting with an outstretched arm to pull Suga in. Running his hand through the grey haired man’s hair, Iwaizumi noticed how cold he was. Grabbing his chin, Hajime pulled Koushi into a languid and tasteful kiss, having been tasting his food beforehand.

 

            “Dinner tastes great.” Koushi offers with a glint in his eyes. Hajime smiles down at him, huffing a small laugh. Rubbing Koushi’s back to try and warm him up, he tells him and Oikawa.

 

            “Go change into something more comfortable. And warmer. You both.” Oikawa looks dejected, like he is being mommed, yet again. Sugawara just kisses Iwa once more and goes, grabbing Oikawa’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

 

When they’re in the bedroom they start stripping of their clothes, both looking at each other’s body shamelessly, admiring what they haven’t been able to admire for weeks.  Stripped down to his boxers, Koushi walks up to Tooru, pushing his cold hands into the other’s back, making Tooru squeeze him hard in return.

 

            “Let me borrow something of yours? I miss being around your smell…” Koushi confesses, whispering in Tooru’s ear.

 

            “Of course.” Tooru pulls away a little just to look into Koushi’s eyes. “Do you want to shower first?” Koushi nods. “Alright. I’ll go help Iwa-chan prepare the rest of our meal while you’re in there. Don’t take too long. We really have missed you a lot, Koushi…” Tooru says, roaming his hands down Suga’s back and looking at his lips like he can’t hold back from kissing him another second. So he doesn’t. When they’re done, they sigh into each other’s mouth and smile like fools in love. Which they are. By all means, they really are.

“Now, now… Should I be jealous?” Comes Iwa’s teasing voice from the entrance of the bedroom.

 

Oikawa and Sugawara laugh and share a mischievous look. And then they both walk up to their Iwaizumi, burrowing their hands into Hajime’s stomach, making him shiver from the touch and latching their smart mouth’s into his neck. Breathless, Iwaizumi tries to say something but he can barely get the words out with the heat spreading through his body. But dinner is almost ready now and they will have time for this later, so he gets his boys under control and they resume the tasks they were going to do before…getting distracted.

 

About twenty minutes later, Suga emerges from the bedroom looking way too adorable and fuckable for his own good. A person should have the one or the other. Being both his lethal. Mainly for his boyfriends who barely get to see him and are now fighting the flood of fantasies that are coming to mind. Sugawara Koushi, in just a plain shirt, an over worn black hoodie (it’s Iwaizumi’s and Suga always wears it when he comes over, being overly fond of it) and sweatpants just a bit too tight on him, making his thighs bulge, shouldn't be this hot. And yet...

 

            Drying his hair still, Suga looks up smiling to ask. “Is dinner ready?” To which Iwaizumi answers affirmatively and they all get to eating.

 

Iwaizumi is a really good cook, he’s usually the one cooking, even though Sugawara is pretty good himself and they love cooking breakfast together. Surprising Oikawa with breakfast in bed is kind of a usual thing, since Oikawa is shitty at cooking. It gives them the chance to spoil him.

 

Now that they are together, they chat calm but excitedly about the usual things that go on in their daily lives. University papers, volleyball matches and they drift from topic to topic, just happy to talk to each other and be in each other’s presence. They are basically grown-ups but they still play footsie under the table, unable to not touch each other. It has been too long away. And being home…is fulfilling.

 

Finished with dinner, Iwaizumi and Sugawara wash the dishes together while Oikawa picks a movie for them to see and puts the popcorn on the microwave to watch them pop. When everything is done, they leave the kitchen light open and turn off all the others. Iwaizumi sits on the left end of the couch and Suga lays his head on Iwa’s lap while resting his feet on Oikawa’s thigh, who’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Oikawa hoards the entire bowl of popcorn, but the others don’t mind it. He likes them better anyway. Once he’s finished with it, they’re already halfway through the movie and everyone is getting quite sleepy, at this point. Sugawara looks up and stares at Iwaizumi for a while until the other looks down at him, absent mindedly running his fingers through grey locks.

 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi whispers.

 

“Thank you for the great dinner, Hajime.” Koushi responds, giving Iwaizumi a sleepy smile. Iwaizumi smiles back and leans down to kiss him softly, holding his jaw in place. “You’re welcome.” He murmurs against Suga’s lips.

 

Later, when the movie ends, Oikawa has fallen asleep and the other two boys shoulder him until they reach the bedroom and lay him down in the middle of the bed as carefully as they can. Making as little movement as possible as to not wake Tooru up, they get under the blankets, one at each side. They rest their heads on top of Tooru’s chest and smile at one another one last time, before closing their eyes and falling fast asleep. In the rare occasions the three of them get to fall asleep in each other’s arms, happiness fills them. They are belly full, satisfied and joyful. And unabashedly in love.


End file.
